


Hedwig

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: You've broken up with your boyfriend and Stiles is there for you.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Hedwig

You had done your best in the morning to cover up your swollen eyes from all the crying. The asshole wasn’t even worth crying for, and even so, you did. Now you were just hoping no one would talk to you as you walked over to your locker.  
You quickly grabbed your books, running to class. Well inside the classroom, you sat down in your seat without looking around, just picking up your art book, beginning to draw randomly.

“Hey, Y/N.” A familiar voice sounded.  
You looked up to meet two familiar brown eyes. Stiles.

“What are you drawing?” His eyes didn’t even flicker down at the paper, he just looked straight into my eyes.  
Even I had to look down on my paper to actually see what I was drawing because I had been in too much of a daze to notice.

“An owl. In fact, I think it’s Hedwig.”

“Now you made me sad…” He said, pouting a little.

“I’m sorry,” I said jokingly, taking his hand in the process.  
His expression suddenly changed and he grew serious.

“I’m sorry, but I just have to ask. Did you break up with your boyfriend?”  
The question baffled me, and my expression fell.

“Yeah…” I said just above a whisper.

“Wou-would it be weird for me to ask so soon if we could hang out sometime?” He looked so nervous, that it made a smile come to my face.

“Only if that some time is today because I think I will need to think about something else today.”  
Stiles’ face broke out into a huge smile, and you could see he tried hard to hold his calm composure.

“Star Wars marathon it is then.”


End file.
